


are you not entertained varian-kun?

by lumizoomi



Category: Varian - Fandom, arthas - Fandom, jaian, you - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi





	are you not entertained varian-kun?

so varin was just taking a bath asmr when all of a suddently the door just fucig nj blew off its hinges

and it 

it

gerald's game from the witcher 2

he cowboy strided in on his pet roach guturally screaming as he salivated all over his apron that said "kiss the witcher"

"but geralt" varian whimpered like a guy "i havent finsihed mt bath"

geralt made a goblin noise sexy and reached out to touch vajans naked foot

"yoo hoo" he yoo-hoo'd as he started eating it

the door opened again and in strode arthas and jaina and you

you let out a screaming moan as you witnessed geralt eating varians entire foot

"VVore  
jaena cried as she boobily titted over to the bathtub which was now full of dead foot skin  
roach moaned

you were there

anduin wasnt there

it just fucking went like that for a couple hiurs before arthas pulled out his frost mourne tattoo and purged this entire bathroom "i have to do laundry he said" and left to go to hte laundry mat

LITeErally you died sorry

spiderman tw


End file.
